


Date Night

by lea_hazel



Series: Rabbaroo Cafe [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami finally work up to an actual date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



Korra raced up to the coffee shop, dodging fat raindrops, and came to a screeching halt before the clouded front window. Asami stood there, waiting patiently under her umbrella, left hand buried deep in her coat pocket.

"I hope I'm not late," said Korra. "Am I late?"

Asami smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm always early to everything."

"Even in the rain?" asked Korra.

Asami glanced up past the edge of her umbrella. "Yeah," she said. "I might not have thought that one through. So, do you know a nice place around here to eat? I don't really know the neighborhood that well."

"There's a little noodle shop just up the street," said Korra.

"Great!" said Asami, and offered her her arm, which Korra hesitantly took.

Asami's umbrella was not quite enough to protect both of them from the rain, so by the time they rushed across the puddle-filled street and entered the noodle shop, both Korra's jacket and Asami's cardigan were beaded with raindrops. The air in the shop was close and heavy with the smell of cooking food. Warm yellowish light filtered from the corner lamps onto the rickety, mismatched furniture. With no waiter or host in sight, Korra followed Asami's lead in selecting a cozy corner table and sank into a scuffed armchair.

"I like it here," said Asami, glancing around her curiously. "Is it always this quiet?"

"It's a little late for the usual crowd," said Korra. "Around six o'clock it gets pretty full."

Asami laughed. "Oh, I see," she said.

"So, you said you don't know the area," said Korra by way of a conversation starter.

"Yeah," said Asami. "I'm an intern at Future Industries. I used to work uptown, but when the market district location opened my boss was sent to oversee the new offices."

"Your boss is your dad?" asked Korra.

Asami laughed again and shook her head. "My father doesn't like favoritism. He said if I wanted an internship I'd have to earn it like everyone else. I work for the marketing department."

"Wow," said Korra. "And I pour coffee all day."

"Oh, that's silly," said Asami. "Working at a coffee shop is just what you do, it's not your whole life. What do you do when you're not working?"

"I go to RCU," said Korra.

"Really?" said Asami. "Working and studying must be hard. What are you taking?"

"I'm, uh," said Korra, hesitating. "I'm in the school of airbending."

Asami whistled. "I didn't know they were still taking students."

"There's about ten of us in my year," said Korra. "It's a dying art."

Asami nodded thoughtfully.

Finally the aging waiter appeared to take their order. Asami asked seemingly endless questions about the menu, which he didn't seem to mind at all, while Korra just ordered her favorite. Not that she had much opportunity to eat out, lately.

"The rent is ridiculous," she confided in Asami while they waited for their order. "If it gets any higher, we might have to look into one of those re-purposed warehouses in the dockside area."

"I heard that a group of urban planning students leased a derelict grain-store and turned it into a student co-op," said Asami. "My roommate's ex-boyfriend's younger brother lives right next door to them."

"Living in a warehouse could be pretty cool," Korra mused. "It would be hard to heat in the winter, though."

"You'd have to wear your anorak indoors," said Asami, and laughed.

Korra made a face. "I haven't worn it in ages. I'm not even sure where I packed it."

"I just got really lucky," said Asami suddenly. "There's no way I could have graduated with honors if I had to work for rent at the same time. Media studies is so cut-throat these days."

"Did you study here in the city?" asked Korra.

"No," said Asami. "I went to Ba Sing Se and stayed with a distant cousin the whole three years."

Korra groaned. "What is it with parents and thinking we should spend our best years living with relatives we barely know? Tenzin and Pema aren't even my family, and they still wanted me to babysit their kids in between classes."

"Living with people your own age in the city is much more fun," agreed Asami, "although it does come at a price. My roommate's never washed a dish, I think. We're both terrible slobs, except with our clothing."

"Gotta dress for the job you want," said Korra.

"Exactly," Asami said, and flashed a grin.

"Bolin does almost all of the cleaning in our place," said Korra.

"It sounds like your roommates are great friends," said Asami.

Korra smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

It was almost eleven and the waiter had started gently hinting at closing time. They gathered their coats and Asami's umbrella, by now quite dry, and headed out into the street. The rain had stopped, and snatches of streetlights and traffic lights reflected quivering in the closed shopfront windows and the puddles in the road. Overhead the clouds gathered low and dark like overladen river boats, blotting out any hint of moon or stars.

"Let me walk you home," asked Asami. "I can hail a cab from anywhere."

"All right," she agreed. "I'll show you the way."

Linked-armed, they strolled down the wet streets, mostly silent except for the occasional car splashing muddy rainwater onto the sidewalk.

"Looks like everything's going into the laundry anyway," said Korra. "So, this is me."

She looked up at the dreary cement block that was her apartment building to see that the living room window was lit up. When she looked down Asami's face was right next to hers and she had just enough time to think ' _I hope I don't smell like spicy pork_ ' before she kissed her.

"Call me," said Asami breathlessly. With one smooth move she turned back to the street and gave a piercing whistle. A cab stopped for her almost instantly and she climbed into it, dragging her umbrella behind her. As she was shutting the door behind her she looked back and caught Korra's eye.

Korra climbed the stairs silently, unlocked the door, slammed it behind her. She ignored Bolin's barrage of questions and flung herself on the sofa with a sigh.

"Your jeans are covered in mud," said Bolin.

"Go to sleep, Bolin," said Korra. "I'll tell you both about it tomorrow."  

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete. There will never be any more of it.


End file.
